gladiumdevfandomcom-20200214-history
Iglamma
Iglamma is the element of fire/heat and plasmas. The Iglammian nation lies on the eastern coast of Praeturum and is the third largest country on the continent in terms of land mass. The Iglammian people have red-tinted skin and are known for their quality metalwork and determination. Nation and People Overview Iglamma is a long, relatively narrow nation with a warm, temperate climate. It is perhaps the most mountainous of the six nations, containing a total of three ranges, none of which border any other country. Industry The land of Iglamma is known for two things: mining and smithing. Over 50% of Praeturum's metals come from the mines of Iglamma. Some of this metal is shipped to other nations, but most of it goes onto Iglamma's equally famous smiths, who craft it into all assortment of things. Iglammian metalwork has always been prized throughout Praeturum. Iglamma also produces a fair amount of crops in the Herbus Valley, which is also where most of the mining is done. Although the soil isn't nearly as fertile as that in Muntur, it is able to produce enough food for the Iglammians. Trade is also a very large part of Iglammian industry. Due to its succluded location, nearly all of Muntur's grain passes through Iglammian waters or lands, since a trip through the desert is too trecherous for all but the most foolish, brave, or cheap caravans. Geography and Climate Iglamma is popular place to live. The warm, dry climate and senic views make it a hotspot for those wishing for a change in scenery. As far as geography goes, the nation is split into four distinct zones, thanks to the abundance of mountains: * Herbus Valley is the industrial hub of Iglamma. It is here that ore is mined out of the earth and crops are grown. The region is, as the name suggests, flanked by moutains. The area is reminiscent of the Italian countryside. * Calitar Land is basically Iglamma's entire coastline. Most of Iglamma's non-industrial population lives. Nearly all notable Iglammians lived in Calitar Land at some point in their lives. The area is reminiscent of California. * Pyrac Valley is the small southern region of Iglamma, making up the eastern end of the Nymeri Gulf. Pyrac Valley is a barren place reminiscent of Mordor. It's rocky landscape is a popular hideout for all assortment of bandits and outcasts. * Cauda Peninsula is the tail-like piece of land extending off the end of Calitar Land. It is comprised of a string of moutnains. What little flat land there is is dusty and inhospitible. Nothing really happens here at all. * Faarlos is technically not a region, but Iglamma's capital city. It is unique in that it is technically not part of any of the above four regions, but is nestled within the mountains. Specifically, it is located in the crossroads of all three of Iglamma's ranges. Culture The Iglammians are a rather conservative race. Slow to major change and strong on tradition, Iglamma is known for being 'a bit behind' when it comes to technology. The Iglammian culture revolves greatly around war and the people are known for being fierce warriors and brilliant commanders. However, they have tried to shake off this savage trait in more recent times by taking a greater interest in technology and art. They have successfully developed their own form of power, generally using steam over the more mainstram electricity to power nearly everything save lightbulbls, computers, and the like. Architecutural/Weaponry Style Iglammian works convey a balance of both strength and grace. Tall, curve-roofed or domed buildings inlaid with wispy, swirling metal designs or etchings make up contemporary Iglammian architecture. Their weaponry and armor takes on a similar curvy, flame-like style (not like a flamberge, mor like a scimitar). While fond of decorating their gear with all assortment of inlays and adding as many curves and curls to their stuff, the Iglammians are careful not to make their gear too cumbersome. Honestly, Iglammian gear would look rather elven. History Overview The First Nation of Iglamma was founded by Mars Faarlos, one of the six legendary Captains of the First Holem. Iglamma was the first nation to splinter during the Bronze Age and continued to do so until it was the most divided nation in Praeturum. When the Iglammian states were quelled, the nation reformed into the modern day Kingdom of Iglamma. Iglamma was one of the two major powers in the Great Praeturian War, leading the Iglamma-Muntur Alliance against the Venet-Nym Alliance. During the war, Iglamma fared much better than Venet, consistanly keeping the oppossing nations on the defensive. It was not until the end of the war that Iglamma was invaded. This was when the city of Pyrac was taken shortly before the climactic Battle of Angusto Pass. During the Torvanii Incident, Iglamma was the first nation to be invaded by the Torvanii, since Oppulus was the group's headquarters. It was in Iglamma, too, that the Tovanii remained the longest and was were they were finally defeated once and for all. After the incident, Iglamma led a relatively uneventful existance much like the rest of Praeturum. Deu Overview The goddess Iglamma is a fierce being. But at the same time, she is most gentle and kind. To be honest, Iglamma is a moody goddess. She could be happy and laughing one moment, but a poor remark could send her into a deadly rage. Iglamma has taken on the role of the aspect of war with great enthusiasm. She enjoys watching combat, whether it be in the form of a mighty battle or a Gladium fight. Magic Style Overview Iglammian magic is all about offense...and burning things. Also, light. Mages wishing to cause as much damage to their opponent (or whatever they're aiming at) train their Iglammian skills. Not all Iglammian spells are fire-based. There are plenty out there that simply deal damage without any burning or ignition involved. Iglammian magic is denoted by a red-orange glow around the focus.Category:Elements Category:Lore